Master Xehanort
Master Xehanort is the original incarnation of Xehanort. He is a Keyblade Master, the first master of Ventus, and the creator and master of Vanitas. He serves as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts III. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' In his youth, Xehanort, who once lived on a beach, had dreams of leaving his home in search for something greater. At some point, he found a way to depart his home world, and was trained to be a Keyblade Master, eventually befriending Eraqus, another Keybearer, whom he began to see as a younger brother. Throughout his life, Xehanort traveled to many different worlds and obtained vast knowledge concerning Keyblade lore, the power of Light and Darkness, a detailed knowledge of the Heartless, the mysteries of the Keyblade War and Kingdom Hearts. Realizing the power unlocking the "heart of all worlds" would grant, Xehanort set his goal on finding a way to open the door to Kingdom Hearts. He eventually discovered a way of doing so: forging the χ-blade, a legendary Keyblade capable of unlocking Kingdom Hearts. One day, when he discussed his plans to forge the χ-blade with Master Eraqus, he was met with opposition from the latter, who insisted that his plan was too dangerous. This discussion quickly escalated into physical violence, which ended when Xehanort used the powers of darkness to scar Eraqus's face. By this time, Master Xehanort had grown old, and realized that he must transfer his essence and knowledge to a "new vessel" in order to survive to see his plans reach fruition. To accomplish this, he sought out an apprentice and found the boy Ventus, who he began training as a Keyblade wielder with the intent of pitting him against one of Master Eraqus's students of light, forging the χ-blade, and to eventually use him as his vessel. However, Ventus proved to be a poor candidate, and when he refused to use his darkness to fight several Heartless, Master Xehanort instead decided to use him as part of his ultimate plan: using his Keyblade, Master Xehanort extracted the darkness from Ventus's heart, forming a sentient being of pure darkness to whom Master Xehanort gave the name "Vanitas." With these two boys, Master Xehanort intended to forge the χ-blade. Unfortunately, the process left Ven in a comatose state with his broken heart of pure light slowly fading out. Master Xehanort (in a Black Coat) decided to leave Ven to live out his last days peacefully in his old home, the Destiny Islands. To his master's surprise, Ventus's heart somehow survived and Xehanort realized the boy could still be of use. However, Ventus was still far too weak in comparison to Vanitas, for the two needed to be equal in power for the creation of the χ-blade. Additionally, Xehanort realized that he could not train Ventus and Vanitas together, as Vanitas's darkness would eventually consume and completely destroy Ventus's light. Master Xehanort ultimately left Ventus in Eraqus's care, to let him train and grow stronger. At this point, Master Xehanort set his eyes on one of Master Eraqus's apprentices: Terra, within whom he sensed the correct potential to be his new vessel. While in the Land of Departure, Master Xehanort sabotages the Mark of Mastery Exam taken by Terra and Aqua, causing Terra to fail, and later tells him that if he were to become a true Keyblade Master, he would have to embrace the darkness in his heart and channel it rather than fight it. Shortly thereafter, Master Xehanort and Vanitas disappear on an apparent quest to find the Princesses of Heart. During his travels, Master Xehanort manipulates Master Eraqus's apprentices (Terra, Aqua, and Ventus), who had been sent to find him and destroy the Unversed, a malicious species created as a side-effect of Vanitas's existence, and at the same time, comes into contact with and also manipulates the evil fairy, Maleficent, into beginning a quest to capture the seven Princesses as a fail safe. He encounters Terra in the Keyblade Graveyard and puts his manipulative skills to the test, explaining the reason for his actions: He is trying to safeguard the light from the "demon" he unleashed. He then tells Terra an altered version of Vanitas's origins: supposedly, Vanitas was created when Ventus was overtaken by his darkness and Master Xehanort extracted Ventus's darkness in a desperate attempt to save him, severely damaging Ventus's heart in the process. Ashamed, Xehanort left Ventus in Master Eraqus's care. Though he had attempted to keep Vanitas contained, the dark enigma escaped and began spreading the Unversed throughout the worlds. Master Xehanort then asked Terra to help him stop Vanitas and atone for his mistake. Terra agrees, and is instructed to search in the Radiant Garden, where Vanitas will undoubtedly strike next. He next travels to the Radiant Garden and strikes a bargain with Braig, who desires the Keyblade for himself. Afterwards, Master Xehanort stages his own capture and has Braig fight Terra, with Terra succumbing to the darkness and injuring Braig, blinding the young man in the right eye and scarring his face. Master Xehanort tells Terra that he shows the true Mark of Mastery, as he was able to channel the darkness instead of rejecting it, and that Eraqus will never accept it out of his fear of darkness. He then goes on to state his belief that light and darkness are a balance that must always be maintained. He then gives Terra an opportunity to be his pupil, claiming that they can do the worlds much greater good by wielding light and darkness in equal shares. Master Xehanort then pulls the final string, calling him by the name "Master Terra" and gaining the young man's trust. Later on, Master Xehanort has Vanitas abduct Mickey Mouse as bait to lure Ventus to the Keyblade Graveyard, where he reveals to him the truth about his past, also stating that Master Eraqus knows about it. While Ven goes to see Eraqus, Xehanort tells Terra that Ventus went to see Eraqus about his past, and is worried he may force the truth out of him. He also tells him that Eraqus has gone mad and is about to destroy Ventus. Terra is tricked into defeating Master Eraqus in battle, allowing Xehanort to cruelly deliver the finishing blow to his former friend. Master Xehanort then tells Terra to go to the Keyblade Graveyard where he will see Aqua and Ventus for the last time before falling prey to the darkness. He then covers the Land of Departure in darkness, completely destroying the world and leaving nothing but the castle's remains, telling Terra he would not need a home where he is going. Soon enough Terra, Aqua, and Ventus discover the truth and confront Master Xehanort and Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard (the remains of the legendary Keyblade War). There, Master Xehanort reveals to them his true plans to create the χ-blade and unlock Kingdom Hearts. In the ensuing battle, Master Xehanort freezes Ventus, and when Terra reaches Master Xehanort, he demands to know what really happened to Ventus's heart. Master Xehanort gladly reveals that he intentionally shattered Ventus's heart and created Vanitas. Terra becomes enraged, and battles Xehanort and Vanitas. Mid-way in the fight, Master Xehanort commands Vanitas to fuse with Ventus and kill Aqua. Terra tries to stop Vanitas, but is impeded by Master Xehanort, who gleefully tells Terra that he is powerless to save them, and that he should use his rage and despair to empower himself. Terra, enraged that Xehanort would destroy his "father" Eraqus and go after his friends, loses control of his anger and succumbs again to the darkness in his heart. Terra uses the power of darkness to defeat the elderly Keyblade master, but Xehanort enacts his final scheme and uses his Keyblade to unlock his own heart and transfer it into Terra's body, prolonging Xehanort's life and transforming Terra into Terra-Xehanort, while Master Xehanort's original body fades out of existence with a triumphant smile. ''Blank Points :"''You are just one of many roads I might choose to take." :—Master Xehanort to Terra The hearts of Master Xehanort and Terra are shown disputing over internal dominance within the second Xehanort. Despite Master Xehanort's insistence that he will soon incorporate Terra's heart into his own, Terra remains confident that he will win over and eventually expel Master Xehanort, who realizes that Terra is harboring the heart of Master Eraqus. Despite this, Master Xehanort shows no concern and reveals to Terra that possessing him was merely one of many roads he chose to take. ''Signs of What's Next :"''A man like Xehanort will have left many roads open." :—Yen Sid to Mickey After Mickey returns to the Mysterious Tower with the news that they have located Ventus's heart, Yen Sid explains that the revival of Xehanort following the destruction of "Ansem" and Xemnas will eventually lead to the return of Master Xehanort. ''A fragmentary passage A young Master Xehanort is shown as the first incarnation before both "Ansem" and Xemnas, and appears in his elderly form after them. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance With Master Xehanort's impending return drawing closer and closer, Yen Sid finally reveals the truth behind Xehanort to Sora and Riku as he tasks them with the mission to awaken seven different worlds from a state of sleep. However, as Sora and Riku go through these worlds deep within the Realm of Sleep, they are intercepted by various incarnations of Xehanort, including Xehanort's Heartless, Xemnas, and a former Young Xehanort of the Keyblade Master. It is eventually revealed by Xigbar, who has also returned due to moving through time into the future by the young Xehanort, that Master Xehanort, in his heartless form known as "Ansem", had enlisted the help of his younger self from the past, and gave him powers to survey time and space itself to enlist different incarnations of himself, including Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas, to form a new Organization XIII. With these various forms of himself under his control, Xehanort uses them to draw Sora deeper into the worlds of sleep to use him as his final vessel to complete the new Organization. Riku and Mickey are able to locate a comatose Sora in the Organization's former headquarters in the World that Never Was, now under the control of Master Xehanort, and face his younger self, infused with his future self's power to wield a keyblade, in battle to save him. When they defeat him, the final remnants of Master Xehanort's consciousness leave his younger self and combine to form the original, elderly Master Xehanort, finally returned to full power. Upon Master Xehanort's return, the villain reveals that he has not given up on his plans to form the χ-Blade and incite another Keyblade War. In fact, he further states that everything that has occurred throughout the past twelve years, from Maleficent capturing the Princesses of Heart, to the formation of Organization XIII, was all part of an insidious, fail-safe plot to form the χ-Blade. Xehanort explains to Riku and King Mickey how his plans to merge Ventus and Vanitas were an overly hasty attempt to form the χ-Blade, and that he overlooked the true way to create the weapon; by clashing thirteen hearts of darkness against the seven defending lights of the worlds. It is revealed that in the aftermath of the Keyblade War, the χ-Blade was shattered, and released seven lights and thirteen darkness', and when these two sets of light and darkness are brought together, the true χ-Blade would return. Over a decade ago, Xehanort enlisted the help of Braig, who desired the power of the Keyblade for himself, to form Organization XIII in order to gather thirteen strong beings to fill with fragments of darkness and Xehanort's heart to make them all clones of him, and use them to combine with the seven princesses of pure light across the worlds to recreate the χ-Blade. Braig was the first of these planned clones, which was why his appearance changed—he had a yellow eye and pointed ears—due to him agreeing with Xehanort's plans; he would be able to share in Xehanort's power and wield the Keyblade once a full clone, though he would slowly lose his will and mind to Xehanort, in exchange. To further these plans, Xehanort, possessing Terra's body, and Braig enlisted the help of Ansem the Wise's other apprentices and exploited his research to experiment with controlling the mind and enticing the body to renounce its sense of self. This was accomplished through the method of separating hearts from bodies in order to create Nobodies of all the apprentices, leaving them hallow vessels ready to be filled with fragments of Xehanort's heart, which also led to the creation of the destructive force of the Heartless, which Xehanort and his cohorts used to further their plans. However, as Xehanort himself also separated his heart and body, his Nobody, Xemnas, made plans to form an artificial Kingdom Hearts in order to gain the power to fragment his heart into the other Nobodies. However, Xemnas and Braig knew through their research of Heartless and Nobodies that Nobodies could indeed cultivate hearts once more and develop emotions over time, as with the case of Roxas, Namine, and Axel. Knowing that this would entice the members of the Organization to disobey them, Xemnas and Braig deceived them all by telling them that Kingdom Hearts was the only way to recover their hearts. However, most of the members were either too weak or turned traitorous before they could be turned into appropriate vessels, and had to be eliminated or were defeated by Sora and Riku. Xigbar, the Nobody of Braig, and Saix, the Nobody of Isa, were the only members that were strong enough and had gone through the initial stages of the cloning process. Xemnas, however, knew his younger self was assembling a fail safe group and continued on his plans to form Kingdom Hearts to gain absolute power, and embark on the next phase of his plans. At the same time, Xehanort's Heartless destroyed thousands of worlds to form a Kingdom Hearts made entirely of darkness to increase the balance between light and darkness in his favor, and manipulated Maleficent into capturing the Princesses of Heart to use their hearts to locate the Door to Darkness in an attempt to extinguish their light, combine their hearts with the thirteen darkness', and leave the worlds vulnerable to the darkness. However, this plan was promptly thwarted when Sora rescued the princesses and began destroying the members of Organization XIII, but Xehanort took precautions in case of such circumstances. To this end, Xehanort's Heartless enlisted the aid of his younger self before he even left his first home to become a Keyblade Wielder and gave him the powers to survey time and space itself in order to enlist Xehanort's Heartless, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix, and 6 other different incarnations of himself to create a reformed Organization XIII. Riku was originally intended to become the final vessel once Xehanort's Heartless seized complete control of his body, but this failed when the heartless was destroyed and Riku built up a tolerance to the darkness. Xehanort then moved his sights to the next best candidate— Sora, the same boy who contains the power of Ventus, Xehanort's first pupil, who is personified in Sora's nobody, Roxas, who was made from Ventus's heart. Once this new Organization is formed, Master Xehanort intends to use them to target the Princesses of Heart and clash with the seven guardian lights to obtain his amibtions once and for all. Regardless if his darkness' merge with the Princesses or the Keyblade Wielders, the χ-Blade would finally be forged, the true Kingdom Hearts would resurface, finally complete, and the Keyblade War would begin anew. Through this war, Xehanort would finally gain all the answers he craved for most of his life, and become all knowing and, with the great darkness that would awaken, reorganize the worlds to one existence where light and darkness are balanced, in a universe under his rule. Xehanort then attempts to make Sora his final vessel, but is stopped by Lea, who has volunteered to help Yen Sid protect the worlds from Xehanort. Xehanort then cruelly orders Lea's former best friend, Isa, to attack him and sends his Heartless and Nobody counterparts to restrain Mickey and Riku. As Riku, Lea, and Mickey fight off their opponents, Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas are defeated with the timely arrival of Donald and Goofy. Unshaken by this minor setback, Xehanort informs all the heroes that the clash between light and dark is inevitable and bids them farewell as he looks forward to the start of the battles that will create the χ-Blade and escapes. In the end, Yen Sid and Mickey prepare to form a group of seven Keyblade Wielders of light to stop Xehanort and his new army from targeting the Princesses of Heart and forging the χ-Blade to start a second Keyblade War, while fearing that such a war may be inevitable, as the seven lights and thirteen darkness' may be forced into conflict to prevent the exploitation of the princesses. Appearance Master Xehanort appears as an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. Master Xehanort's clothing is the same as that worn by his eventual Heartless, Ansem. It is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. The major difference between the two outfits is that Ansem wears the shirt unbuttoned, exposing the Heartless emblem on his chest. However, there are a few minor changes as well; Ansem's coat has gold lining on its edges, where Xehanort's has black lining. Master Xehanort sometimes wears a Black Coat over this outfit. In his youth, Master Xehanort had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back; it is styled similar to Xehanort's, albeit with four bangs framing his face - the back two thicker than the front two - and the two backwards spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back. He wore the same style of white shirt, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots, similar to those worn by Organization XIII but absent of the silver lining on top, much like those worn by the guards of Radiant Garden. Personality Much like Xehanort, "Ansem", and Xemnas, Master Xehanort is shown to be a cunning, callous, and pragmatic being with the sole goal of merging with Kingdom Hearts, the lives of innocent people and even his closest friends meaning absolutely nothing to him. To this end, he is willing to put whatever he pleases on the line or destroy anything in his way, demonstrated when he manipulated several characters such as Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Braig, and even Maleficent; creates Vanitas, a sentient being for the sole purpose of forwarding his evil plan; and slays his old friend, Master Eraqus, in cold blood after tricking Terra into defeating him in battle. Despite his overweening malice, Xehanort has shown to have some slight sympathy, though the only known occurrence of this trait is when he takes pity on Ventus, following the rupture of his heart, and decides to leave him to die a peaceful death on Destiny Islands. All of Master Xehanort's other positive points are revealed to have sinister intentions behind them, demonstrated when he only took Ventus as an apprentice and cared for him solely with the intention of making the boy his vessel once he was strong enough, left him in Eraqus's care to simply make him stronger to be joined with Vanitas years later, and only accepted Master Eraqus's invitation to witness the Mark of Mastery Exam to sabotage it and put Terra on the path to darkness so as to make him his new vessel after deciding to instead use Ventus for the χ-blade. Overall, Master Xehanort is the true catalyst, either direct or indirect, of all the events in the series so far, such as the creation of Xehanort, Vanitas, the Unversed, the Emblem Heartless, and Nobodies, Organization XIII and the Disney Villains' hunt for Kingdom Hearts, and appears to be the most evil and dangerous of all of Xehanort's forms. He shares most of his personality traits with Xehanort (before the latter's fight against the Lingering Will and Aqua) and "Ansem", while Xemnas appears to be influenced several times by Terra's characteristics. He has a few unusual tendencies and quirks, however, such as turning away from the people he speaks to, or over-dramatizing his hand gestures when delivering a speech, even flexing his fingers in an unusual manner, as if itching to grab something. Abilities His age often causing opponents to underestimate him, Master Xehanort is an extremely skilled Keyblade Master and magic user. Able to teleport if he is in danger, Master Xehanort strikes opponents with powerful, fast-paced combos. He also can bombard foes with Thunder, Blizzard, and Earth-based magic. His magic skills are some of the most advanced seen in the series so far, able to create massive rock formations and pillars, encase Ventus's body in ice, project a gust of wind powerful enough to send Ventus and Mickey flying from his hand, block Braig's Arrowgun shots without raising his arms, and telekinetically control the Keyblades covering the Keyblade Graveyard to attack Terra and Aqua. He also possesses physical strength sufficient enough to grab a fully-armored Ventus by the back of the head and lift him into the air with one hand. Master Xehanort shows a great deal of skill in utilizing the heart and its capabilities, able to create a living being, Vanitas, out of the darkness of Ventus's heart when he unlocks it and even able to direct his heart into Terra's body to possess it after his defeat in the Keyblade Graveyard. Once he becomes the young man known as Xehanort through the possession of Terra's body, Master Xehanort proves to be the stronger of the two hearts residing within him. Master Xehanort's overpowering Terra's is demonstrated several times during the battle between Terra-Xehanort and Aqua, Master Xehanort's influence beginning the fight in the first place and even releasing Terra's heart from within the body of his younger incarnation when Terra begins to regain control. Role in Ultima Master Xehanort is one of the most deadliest villains in the cosmos. In fact, he's the one who truly leads the Organization, manipulating his pawns, Padro Lodo and Maleficent, into taking over the universe for him so that he could use the powers of the true darkness to awaken their master, the Dark King. He hasn't appeared yet, but aspects of his character, Xemnas and "Ansem", '''have' appeared though. Master Xehanort is very good friends with the Horned King and the Dark King, being one of the masterminds behind Padro Lodo's creation. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Inner Circle Category:The Dark King Category:Reformed